


reddie has entered the chat

by spicyedamame



Series: soulmate au [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyedamame/pseuds/spicyedamame
Summary: In Derry, Maine, a small town, when you turn 16, a clock appears on your wrist counting down the time until you encounter your soulmate. The first words they say to you is tattooed in the place of the clock forever. This series follows the romance of the members in the Losers Club.





	reddie has entered the chat

Eddie wakes up with a start on the morning of his 16th birthday. Today he gets his clock.

_Fuck._

He quickly checks his wrist and there is it. It reads  _2 hours, 30 minutes._

_Shit._

He swings his legs off his bed, his feet dangling close to the floor. He hops off and slowly makes his way to his bathroom, nervous for the encounter with his soulmate.  _  
_

_I'm so fucking tired..._

He splashes his face with cold water to wake himself up, and puts on his tiny red shorts and fanny pack along with a pink button up shirt.

* * *

 

Eddie pulls up to school on his new red bike adorned with cute stickers he bought at the local gas station. He hops off and parks his bike next to Richies, admiring the quality of his sticker choice

_Aw, theres the sticker I got him for his 13th birthday. I cant belive he kept it._

**_BRING!!_ **

_Shit. I better get to class._

* * *

 

Eddie gets to his first period class, math. None of his friends are in this class, therefore it's his least favorite.

_What the fuck is factoring?_

"Excuse me? Ms. Smith" Eddie says, "May I go to the bathroom?"

Ms. Smith nods and he heads out. Out of habit, he checks his clock.

_1 minute._

"Fuck!" He exclaims.

He gets to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on his face to chill him out.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens. It's Richie.

"What are you doing here, dickbag?" Eddie says.

"Just getting ready to fuck your mom" Richie replies with a smirk on his face.

Eddie feels a slight pinch on his wrist and looks down at it. His clock is gone, and in its place it reads:

_Just getting ready to fuck your mom._

He passes out, the words repeating over and over in his head.

"Oh shit! Eds, are you ok?" Richie says while running over to him, trying to help Eddie in any way he can. He quickly takes a wet paper towel and dabs it on Eddies forehead. He looks down and finally realizes that Eddies clock is gone and so is his, but Eddies is replaced with his words:

_Just getting ready to fuck your mom._

He giggles, realizing that it's a permanent tattoo and Eddies mom is going to flip her shit.

"Stop being fucking gay, Trashmouth." Eddie says sitting up and rubbing his temples as if he has a headache.

"Ah!" Richie exclaims looking down at his own wrist seeing seeing Eddies words.

"Well I guess we're stuck with eachother now." Richie says, tracing the words on his wrist.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

All of a sudden, Stan walks in, and at the sight of the two boys sitting on the bathroom floor touching eachothers hair says,

"Y'all are fucking gay." Then proceeds to take a piss.

"Well I guess we should go now, I'll see you at lunch?" Eddie says. While standing up, he trips and falls over, Richie catching him in his arms.

"I'll see you at lunch."

Eddie and Richie look into eachothers eyed. Eddie leans up to give Richie a kiss on his cheek, but Richie has the same idea. They turn the wrong way, or rather, the right way, and accidentally kiss eachother right on the lips.

Stan walks out of the stall.

"Wow, and I thought what I saw before was gay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed uwu


End file.
